Today's wireless charging and wireless power market is fragmented with different systems using various frequencies for the magnetic field energy transport including two different methodologies for coupling of the transmitter and receiver antennas. Magnetic inductive systems work similar to transformers requiring a close mechanical proximity and alignment of coils in a charger and a charged device. Magnetic inductive resonance systems allow for different antenna sizes and a larger distance between the charger and the charged device. Therefore, resonance systems performance may largely depend on the Q-factors of their respective antennas and the matching of their resonance frequencies.